The Secret Weapon
by McMagicG12
Summary: Kagome has been training for weeks on bringing a new weapon to the Feudal Era. Now, it is time to put her plan into action with her brother's help. X-Over with a mystery anime from long ago. If you can guess, kudos!


So, here's a random drabble I wrote, inspired by a little thing I read about things the Inuyasha cast would never say

So, here's a random drabble I wrote, inspired by a little thing I read about things the Inuyasha cast would never say

So, here's a random drabble I wrote, inspired by a little thing I read about things the Inuyasha cast would never say. Then, I listened to a song, and… well, this is the product. I hope it turned out well.

To anyone who can guess what this is before it's revealed, I shall give you a virtual cupcake or other pixilated treat.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the other anime. I wish I did, but fate has dealt me a cruel hand. Ah, well, at least I have my fanfiction.

The Secret Weapon

Kagome had been studying for weeks, focusing her powers on small tasks, leading to bigger and bigger until she could finally do what she'd had the inspiration to do. Now, she stood in front of her mirror in her room, having told Inuyasha and the group that she'd had a great surprise for them that would help them in all their battles.

Inuyasha had been the most skeptical, not believing that there was anything that _she _could do that would improve their chances at beating Naraku, but everyone else had been very supportive, so she was feeling good about it. This would greatly alter her importance in the group; now she could do more than just long range.

And it was all thanks to her brother, without whom she could never have thought of the idea to master this untapped battle style in the Sengoku Jidai. Now that she thought about it, preparing for the first day that she put it into action, it wasn't possible for anyone else to do what she was going to.

They just didn't have the necessary supplies.

She adjusted her new outfit, glad that she had had that extra pair of jeans in her closet, wondering why she'd not at least changed her outfit before. Her black t-shirt was just her way of humoring her brother, who wouldn't let her borrow the cap, toys, or the jacket for the feudal era if she didn't dress the part.

She was just trying to figure out how she could fix this to be a bit more feminine when Souta knocked on the door, "Come on in, squirt." He opened the door slowly, his eyes widening as he took in his sister, her hair back, dressed like one of his heroes. He knew the craze was slowly ending, only revived by the knock-offs, but he still liked the original, secretly. If any of his friends knew, he'd be marked for life. They were both a bit more excited then they should be, Kagome feeling nostalgia for the days when she and her friends used to race home to watch the popular TV show.

"Here you go, sis, and make sure you take pictures, ok?" She nodded, taking a through look at all the items as he gingerly set them down on the bed. She first picked up the cap, carefully tucking her ponytail beneath the hole in the back and twisting it back and forth a bit to get a good feel. Then, she picked up the blue jacket, fiddling with the strange white collars that stuck out at the top. She'd never understood why they were there, but it was a part of the costume. Luckily, Souta had grown a good deal over her year of traveling to the past or his cosplay jacket wouldn't have fit.

The last things to pack were the weapons, but she only took three of the offered six. As he tossed them to her, one by one, he asked the question that he'd been wondering since the beginning, "Are you sure you can do this?"

She smiled, "I'll be the best ever, little bro'." She already knew which ones she needed, and had little else for the others. The three were special. Each looked like the other two, but they had a different notch on the side that she and her brother had worked out the night before.

Finally ready, she raced down the stairs, having held in her excitement while she got ready. Snatching her backpack from where it rested by the door, her brother at her heels, he watched as her jacket spread behind her like his hero's always did, "Good luck, Kagome!" She kissed her mother's cheek and gave her grandfather a peck on the forehead before heading quickly to the well house.

Down the stairs and through the well, the adrenaline was pumping through her veins only to be brought down by the fact that she truly doubted that she would be getting into a battle as soon as she climbed out. Suddenly, she realized why Inuyasha was always looking forward to battles, especially after he'd learned a new technique.

She paused in the forest on the way to Kaede's hut, forcing herself to calm down. She raised her hands slowly and lowered them, putting her hand in her jean pocket on an impulse, the other loosely swinging at her side. A confused look crossed her face as she realized that there was something there, and pulled out a small box labeled in her brother's handwriting, 'Cheat Sheets'. She contemplated going back to thank him, but decided against it, instead starting the slow walk back to Kaede's, no longer worried about what lay in the forest.

When she finally reached the hut, she was bombarded with questions and reprimanded for tardiness, but she just smiled, "Sit, Inuyasha. You'll all have to wait until the next battle to see what I have up my sleeve." So they did, for even Shippou's nagging could not convince the firmly set miko when she had made up her mind.

Two agonizingly peaceful days on the trail later were ended quickly by the appearance of a moderately strong water kappa demanding jewel shards.

Kagome, uncharacteristically, grinned and, getting the weapon out of her pocket that she'd nicknamed 'Harry Potter' for the thunderbolt symbol on the side, took a pitcher's stance and hurled it at the demon, channeling her powers into the ball, "Pikachu! I CHOOSE YOU!!" The pokeball opened and out came a small yellow mouse, twitching cutely and waiting anxiously for Kagome to give it something to do.

It was the beginning of a new era. One where Kagome was truly difficult to beat because she had no six pokeball limit, and because of Souta, who truly did catch 'em all.

Drabble I read: Kagome's talking about the shards in a style reminding of Pokemon.

Song: Pokerap (Still stuck in my head to this day.)


End file.
